I Think I'm In Love
by chibi-kusa
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu had not realised that someone had stolen his heart away. Trust Santa to do it for him. TezFuji and more probable pairings to come. CHAP4 UP! MomoRyo, Golden pair and a VERY light hint of InuKai in this one.
1. Blinded Decision

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Prince of Tennis, alright? Now, bugger off. Or I'll send my Fujiko-chan to shred you to pieces, na, Fujiko-chan? (usu…nya.) Alright! On with the story! Oh, wait. Before I forget…

"…" – Normal talking

"…" – _On the phone, online, or things that is not normal. Well, you'll get what I mean._

'…' – _Thoughts_

**I Think I'm In Love**

**Part 1 – Blinded Decision**

Hazel eyes narrowed as the owner stared at the pamphlet in his hands. He could feel all the eyes watching him, anticipating him of his next move. The tension was absurdly high and if he knew them any better, the glaring won't stop until he gives out his answer. Well, perhaps it's _confirmation_, in this matter. He was absolutely sure that a 'no' was not an option and that there's a high chance that the whole building might crumble down if he do so. Besides…he raised his eyes to look at his team-mates, only to linger for a while at a certain pair of cerulean-blue eyes owned by a particular prodigy. He sighed involuntarily. It's not like he could escape if he ever say 'no' to this…_thing,_ anyway.

"Fine…we'll go."

As soon as the words escaped his lips, a loud cheer erupted, filling the small room. Unconsciously, his hand was raised to his forehead, massaging it softly. Damn…he could feel his migraine catching up and he could've sworn the floor was shaking with all the noise. A vein was twitching at his temple as the tensai only looked on, amused.

"Everyone! 30 laps around the court, now!" he roared.

"But, Tezuka-buchou --!" Momo was about to argue but was cut short by his captain's order.

"50 laps!"

"HAI!" everyone said in unison as they rushed out the locker room, proceeding to do as they were told.

Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed as he stood up from his seat. He was about to turn the door knob when an effeminate voice suddenly gestured him.

"Aaah…Tezuka, you're cruel, ne? Making them running laps during winter…"

"How about you? Aren't you supposed to join them, too?"

"Saa…won't you please open the door then?"

His expression remained nonchalant as he looked into the disturbing smiley face. There was something behind that smile…he knew it. Shrugging of the unimportant matter, Tezuka opened the door and walked outside, a strong, cold wind enveloping him as soon as he stepped out. The 'click' behind him indicated that Fuji Syusuke had made his way out, too, but Tezuka didn't bother turning around to face the genius. Why would he, anyway, when he knew he should be paying attention to the Seigaku regular that was running around the court? Fuji smiled as he took a step forward.

"Maa…it's not like you are so cruel," Fuji whispered and after making sure Tezuka heard it, he ran towards his team-mates, joining them in their quest to fulfil their 'punishment'.

Tezuka looked on at the tensai. He grunted to himself and sure enough, as Fuji had predicted, Tezuka called out to his team-mates, stopping them while they were at 20 laps. He knew that if he did just that, he'd fall into one of Fuji's traps. But that didn't matter. Certainly he didn't want his squad to acquire injury at this time of the year, did he? Hell, no. Well, of course not. A definite 'no' as to what with all those things the events and competition _may_ be keeping in store for them. Besides, Fuji Syusuke had never failed to persuade him. Not yet.

"That's it for today! Everyone go back home and start packing. Be sure to be here early tomorrow morning. I'm going to Ryuzaki-sensei after this, regarding of this trip. Any further information will be informed later. Dismiss!"

-------

Tezuka bowed his head again as a sign to excuse himself and slid close the door of the office owned by the Seishun Gakuen's coach. It had been three years since he had last stepped out of Ryuzaki-sensei's office. But the memories were still vivid like they were yesterday. Believe it or not, he sort of missed the coach. She was close, like a mother figure to him, and to all the other members of Seigaku Junior High Tennis Club. Now, though, he's already in his final year at Seigaku High School. And in a few months, he'll be enrolling to college, along with Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui and Kawamura. All of the regular members had been lucky enough to be admitted to the same high school but he couldn't help but wondered what lies ahead of them. While he was pre-occupying himself with the thoughts that reeled in his mind, his legs were having a mind of their own, automatically bringing him to the front door of the tennis clubroom. Picking up his tennis bag that he had left by his locker, Tezuka walked out and closed the door, locking it with his key in the process. He was about to walk back home when he noticed a slight tinge of honey-brown near the front court.

"Fuji."

A chuckle was heard as Fuji Syusuke made himself apparent by stepping out of the shadows. He was clothed in a white leather jacket above his Seigaku regular's jacket, a red-and-green scarf nestled comfortably around his neck.

"What? No 'hellos'?" Fuji said, his face faking a hurt look.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah…my heart hurts, Tezuka. Can't I wait for my friend?"

"Eiji had left with Oishi-,"

"I was waiting for you, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Tezuka just stood there, his poker-faced mask was still on, though Fuji could've sworn he saw a ghost of a smile slid past just now. His grin was getting wider by the minute but considering that it was getting late and that they should head home, Fuji decided he had to break the silence - even though he was enjoying the way Tezuka was scanning him head to toe.

"Saa…should we go home, Tezuka?"

Tezuka nodded, still half-dazed. He couldn't believe that he had fallen so easily. But staring at Fuji like that…the snow contrasted with his honey-hair and his fair complex, making him look like an angel. It was a sight to behold. He couldn't help but feel awed by the scene. It just happened that every time he looked _long enough_ at Fuji, his mind processed out that Fuji looked _very _pretty to him. It made his stomach flutter and re-awakens the sleeping desire hidden deep within his body. It was torture. Oh, how he hated staring at the tensai.

-------------

Click.

Clack.

Click.

Clack.

_Sigh._

An eyebrow twitched irritatingly as brown eyes tailed at the source of the sound. He _was_ trying to watch TV, damn it. It's a Saturday night and he wanted some rest. It's not like he get to do this often, anyways.

"Oi, aniki! I'm trying to watch the movie here."

Blue eyes snapped open and Fuji spun to look at his brother.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you?"

"With that phone, yeah. You kept opening it and closing it. It drives me crazy."

Fuji chuckled softly. "Well…"

"Seriously, aniki, just do it. It's not like I'm going to go away forever. After all, I promised you that I'll keep in touch while you're there. So, don't bother about me now. We can do this…"Yuuta made a face as his mind searched for a proper word, "brother-spending-time-together-thing at other times, alright?"

"Thanks, otouto," Fuji said, his face lit up by a serene smile.

As soon as Fuji jumped out of the couch, Yuuta took over his place, his hand immediately stretched towards the remote control. All of the sudden, though, the remote control disappeared from his view. Yuuta blinked. '_What the-'_

"Aha! Not so fast, Yuuta."

Yuuta arched an eyebrow as he straightened himself, rubbing off invisible dust and wrinkled off his plain white sleeveless t-shirt.

"Nee-san."

"Well, since Syusuke's gone…I guess I'll take over. Now we can have a brother-sister-bonding, right, Yuuta?" Unbothered to even wait for an answer, Yumiko flipped through the channels. "Well, well, well. What should we watch, today, huh?"

"I want to watch 'S-'"Before he could finish, though, his sister had cut in. _Again._

"I know! Let's watch 'Once Upon A Time Yumiko'!"

"What!" '_What the hell? Did that story even _existed_ in the first place?'_

His mind was racing to find an answer as he watched his sister open up the DVD player.

"NO! Please, no! Anything but that!"

Yumiko froze. Yuuta did too. After he felt the burning aura around his sister, that is. He deadpanned.

"On second thought…why don't we watch it? It seems like, uh…"Yuuta blanched, "such a _lovely _story."

"Oh, you think so? Hijiri made it. He's a famous producer at a large movie company. But, I guess you know that already."

"Uh…right."

Yuuta sighed. It had been very long since he faced with an angry onee-san. She was very scary. In fact, she was very scary that she made the scary people, like his aniki, looked not scary at all. Speaking of which…Yuuta wondered what the heck was on Fuji's mind when he saw his brother fumbling with his phone, just now. Not that he minded, anyway. But he had a slight hunch that it wasn't based on a good intention. He could feel the couch vibrated a little as Yumiko slumped herself on the couch. Well, at least he could occupy himself cursing the ancestors for passing down such dangerous genetics. Yuuta sighed. It was going to be a _very long _night.

-------------

Tezuka walked out the bathroom, a towel hung loosely around his waist while he used another towel to dry his hair. His parents and grandparents were out that night - probably at a relative's. So, he wasn't all that worried about walking out the bathroom clad only in his towel. He walked towards his room, closed the door and was walking towards his closet when a sudden 'beep' stole his attention away from the clothes. Tezuka picked up the phone he placed on his desk and flipped it open, only to find that he had received a missed call – from a certain tensai, nonetheless. Wasting no time, Tezuka pressed on the speed dial button and waited for the other line to pick it up.

"_Moshi moshi. This is Fuji."_

"_What is it?"_

"_My, my…such superb clothes you're wearing, Tezuka. Is that you're pyjamas?"_

Tezuka frowned. _'How the hell-?'_ Keeping his breath in check, Tezuka calmly replied.

"_Fuji, where are you?"_

"_Well, what do you think?"_

"_Answer me, Fuji."_

"_Why don't you check the window?"_

Tezuka fought down the urge to curse as he went to the window by his desk. He opened the curtain slightly and peered into the streets below him.

"_Where are you? I can't see you."_

"_Of course you can't. I'm not anywhere near your house."_

"…"

"_Oh…you're wondering how come I know what you're wearing, huh? Saa…I'm not called a tensai for nothing, 'Zuka-chan."_

Tezuka felt as though his heart had stopped beating. _'Can it be…?'_

"_Fuji, don't tell me…"_ He could feel it. In the midst of his rapid heartbeat, he could feel the undeniable sensation. The all-too-familiar sensation that made his heart quickens its pace. The kind of sensation that tells him… '_Fuji is smiling.'_

"_Yes?"_

"_Fuji, you're at home, aren't you?"_

_ 'Fuji's smile widened.'_ He knew it. He could feel it. Just as much as he felt his own heart thumped faster.

"_You have no idea what I'm doing. Nor what I'm wearing, as a matter of fact. You were just guessing, right,_ tensai?_"_

A chuckle._ "You deserved the name much more than I do, Tezuka."_

Tezuka sighed. Of relieved or disappointed, he wasn't sure. Fuji did give him a bit of a panic a while there. It was dangerous to let your guard down even for a minute when a certain prodigy might be near you somewhere. But then again, with his parents unavailable…it could've been such a _great_ opportunity… Tezuka shook his head, trying to shrug of the mental image. _'No. Anything but pervert stuff…_'

"_Tezuka, you okay?"_

Right. He had forgotten Fuji. _"No. I mean, yes. I'm fine."_

He could hear Fuji chuckled again at the other side. _"Anything bothering you?"_

"_No. I told you, I'm fine."_

"_Oh, okay. Well, I just wanted to ask you something."_

"_Go ahead." 'That's right…go ahead. Ask whatever you want to. Just make it quick.'_ He just can't bear the headache that had _gratefully_ come along with the hentai image. Combing his already-dried brown strands with his free hand, Tezuka repeated. _"Go ahead."_

"_Can you pick me up tomorrow?"_

Mindlessly (a/n: probably because of his headache), Tezuka answered, _"Sure."_

Silence.

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, sure. Whatever."_

"_Alright. 7.30, okay? I'll be waiting."_

"…"

"_Oh, and Tezuka?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_What exactly _are _you wearing right now?"_

-------------

Click.

Fuji chuckled as he stared at the phone. All he did was ask. Well, that was what expected from the stoic captain, anyway. But he didn't really care. Because he knew somebody's going to pick him up tomorrow. And Fuji couldn't wait.

-------------

'_Pervert.'_

Putting his phone back on the desk, Tezuka threw his body onto the soft bed of his. Damn. He really shouldn't have turned down the therapy session his father had offered him to come along to. Now, he had to fight down the mental image all alone. It wasn't an easy task, either. Not when it involves a certain prodigy. Tezuka groaned as the headache hit him again. _'I can't be sick... No. Not when there's a trip tomorrow-' _And then, all of a sudden, something struck him. Tezuka jolted out of his bed and made a quick grasp for his phone. Making sure that he had checked the phone over and over again, Tezuka finally came to one certain indisputable fact -:

He had promised to pick Fuji up tomorrow. And Tezuka Kunimitsu _never_ breaks promises.

-------------

A/N : So, how was it? Any good? Well, why don't you try bring the cursor down to that button below there? Maybe I'll continue if you did. Maybe.


	2. Looking Good

**Disclaimer : **I've said it before…I don't own Price of Tennis. So, don't sue! But still, everyone's welcomed to give me Christmas presents…

"…" – Normal talking

"…" – _On the phone, online, or things that is not normal. Well, you'll get what I mean._

'…' – _Thoughts_

**I Think I'm In Love**

**Part 2 – Looking Good**

"Onii-san! You're still down there?"

Momo half-jumped at the sudden shout that came from an all-too-familiar voice. Well, who wouldn't when you're at the kitchen all _alone_ in the middle of the night? Picking up the spoon that he had accidentally dropped just now – thanks to his sister's wrong timing – Momo left the kitchen and walked towards the stairs, only to find his sister leaning on the railing.

"What's up?" Momo asked, hiding the spoon away from his sister's view.

"You know, you've been at the kitchen for the past 3 hours. Are you really _that_ hungry?"

"Well, I wasn't actually eating, so to say…"

"Then?"

"It's…uh…nothing. Really. Just…go to sleep."

"How can I, when I hear bizarre sounds coming from downstairs?"

"Hey, hey, hey. You're making it sound creepy."

Momoshiro Tokiko (1) just smirked at the comment. So far, she hadn't missed the blush that crept into his brother's face and she was enjoying the torment she had descended upon his brother. It was rare to see the _almost_-all-the-time-confident raven haired brother of hers to blush and _flinches_ like this in front of anyone. And she was enjoying it thoroughly.

"Oh yeah, now that I remember, nii-san, have you seen anyone entering my room? Because I think I've lost something..."

Tokiko could've sworn she saw the flinch, _again._ She couldn't help but grinned.

"Uh…what…thing…exactly is it, Toki?"

"I think I've lost this one book in which I kept a few secret _recipes_ like…say, dishes, cookies and…_cakes?_"

Momo gulped. He wasn't sure if it was just him or the heater in the house but…he was sweating. Certainly his sister wasn't capable of applying that effect onto him…Does her? On second thought…maybe yes. Momo might be problematic-headed but he's truly innocent at heart. He wasn't used at lying. Not to anyone. Not even to his sister. Nor to anyone else he cared for in that matter. Developing a little pity on his brother, Tokiko decided to fake a yawn.

"Well…I'm sleepy. I guess I really should go to bed. Besides," Tokiko looked at her wristwatch and spun to walk back to her room. "It's already 1 o'clock in the morning."

With that, she left. Hearing the proverbial sound of a door being closed, Momo let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. _'Well, that was a close call…'_ Remembering the cake he had left on the counter, Momo hurriedly went back to the kitchen to finish up his work. Meanwhile, in her room, Tokiko grinned as she slipped under the covers. She hadn't been bothered to tell that blockhead of her brother but…she _knew._ It was obvious. The way her brother was blushing and grinning whenever he talked about _him. _In truth, Tokiko didn't really care if her brother was queer. All she ever prayed was for Momo to be happy, always. Even if it means that he's with another guy by the name of Echizen Ryoma.

-------------

Fuji woke up really early that morning. It was Sunday. And it was also the day when all of the Seigaku regulars would go on a trip to Yuzawa. Well, all except for the ever-busy heir of the Kawamura sushi. It was a pity, though. Fuji really wanted Taka-san to come. It could've helped him make Tezuka _jealous_. A delicious smell of bacon and eggs greeted Fuji as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Syusuke."

"Good morning, nee-san."

Sitting at his regular place, Fuji scanned the room.

"Where's Yuuta?"

"Oh, he's not awake yet. It's weird, though. He's usually up at this hour."

"Somebody's talking about me?"

Fuji and Yumiko both spun to look at the source of the sound. There, on the doorframe, leaned Yuuta, in his blue pyjamas. He looked terrible. His eyes were not fully open and Fuji hadn't missed the little tints of red in his eyes and his flushed cheeks.

"Yuuta, what on earth happened to you? Are you sick? You're not having a fever, are you?"

Both Fuji and Yumiko had abandoned whatever they were doing and fussed over their youngest sibling. Yuuta felt like screaming at them but couldn't bring himself to do so. Sure, he appreciated attention but this was not listed under that. It was more like an _assault_. He's not a small kid, anymore, damn it. He could take care of himself.

"Look, nee-san (2), aniki, this is nothing. I just…have a little bit of fever, that's all."

'_Yeah, thanks to that frickin' story you showed me yesterday, nee-san. It sucked so bad that I think it had sucked the health out of me too.'_ Yuuta thought sarcastically. But of course, he never let it out. He cared about his siblings' feelings. As annoying as they may be to him.

"I'm going back to rest. If you need me, I'll be upstairs." Yuuta was about to head back but upon seeing his sister opened her mouth, he had cut her, "Yes, I'd appreciate it if you bring me my meal upstairs, onee-san." At the moment, Fuji, too, was about to say something but Yuuta had cut him like he did towards Yumiko, "And no, aniki, you CANNOT cancel the trip. Have a good day, everyone."

Fuji and Yumiko looked at each other as Yuuta retreated to his room.

"Well, that was one of a psychic fever, ne, Syusuke?"(3)

Fuji vaguely nodded his head and went back to his breakfast.

"Hey, Syusuke, I heard about the trip to Yuzawa with the Seigaku regulars. It's already 7.25 a.m. You're not going yet?"

The sudden thought that crossed his mind had made him grinned broadly. "No. Someone's going to pick up."

Yumiko raised one eyebrow at the statement. Gathering the mug of coffee into her hand, she went to sit on the chair beside Fuji's. "Someone? Who?"

Noticing the familiar dreamy-face-like that Fuji wore, Yumiko nodded understandingly.

"Your boyfriend, huh?"

One thing that Fuji liked about his sister is that, she's someone very understanding. He didn't have to say it to her. She understands it right away and she never rebel against his or Yuuta's decisions in their life. Though so, if she chose to not understand one thing, she could be a pain in the ass. Right at that moment, the doorbell rang. Before Fuji could react, however, Yumiko had already left and went towards the front door, taking off her apron along the way. Upon opening the door, Yumiko came face to face with the ever nonchalant Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Good morning. You must be the one. Come inside, please."

Tezuka thanked Yumiko and went inside the house, his duffel bag and his trunk in his hands. Tezuka had never gone inside Fuji's house before. He had, however stood outside the house, to drop Fuji off whenever they walked together back home. But he never went inside. And it was a sight that surprised him. A little. He managed to control his expression, though.

"Fuji's in the kitchen. He'll be done in a minute. Please, take a seat," Yumiko smiled as she gestured Tezuka towards a cushion.

Tezuka merely nodded and went ahead to do as he was told.

"So, what's your name?"

Tezuka blinked at the sudden question. Why Fuji's sister wanted to know his name? Wait, why Fuji's sister even _bother_ to know anything about _him_? "Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"How old are you, by the way?"

Suspicions rose in his chest. He felt as though he was being interrogated. Nevertheless, Tezuka answered, "17." (4)

"Oh, really? I thought you're much older."

Silence suddenly fell between them. What was heard was only a few 'clinks and clanks' that came from the kitchen. Must have been Fuji cleaning the dishes.

"Well, Tezuka-kun, I trust I can leave Fuji in your hands. Please take good care of him. And if you ever make him cry, you're going to get it, alright?"

Tezuka was no less than confused at the sudden assertion. _'Take care of Fuji? What the heck?'_ But seeing the situation he was in, he knew that he was only left with one option - if he wishes to arrive at the school, _alive_, that is. So, Tezuka nodded. Whatever that meant, he didn't bother to instigate further. Surely some people may have cared about their relatives' life that they sometimes ask bits of details about their friends. He never had any siblings, so he didn't really know. But really, if he ever had an elder sister or brother, would they _threaten_ any friend of his that came over to his house?

"Nee-san, I'm going," Fuji announced as he stepped out of the kitchen.

Yumiko just smiled at him and before they walked out the house, she gave Fuji a hearty hug.

"You take care of yourself, okay, Syusuke?"

"Sure. Nothing to worry about."

They waved, well, cut that, only Fuji waved goodbye to his sister and they were off in no time. They had been delayed for ten minutes. Tezuka didn't plan to delay it anymore since they'll be walking to the school and it'll take another 10 minutes to do so.

"You didn't happen to tell _anything_ to your sister, did you, Fuji?" Tezuka asked as soon as they strolled out of the house compound.

Before Fuji could've said anything, however, they heard Yumiko shouted something to them that unmistakably sounded like…

"Have a great time together with your boyfriend, Syusuke!"

It took more than anything else for Tezuka to control the shock that threatened to make itself apparent on his features. He froze, his mouth nearly hanging as it opened and closed a few times.

"What _exactly_ did you tell her, Fuji Syusuke?"

Fuji just chuckled.

-------------

He felt like pulling his hair off. He was worried. _Really_ worried. He had been pacing around and around for more than ten minutes now. And yet, his object of worry hadn't made itself apparent. No, not yet. And it worried him even more.

"Sit down, Ichiroh, nya. You're making me dizzy."

Sit down? Sounds like a good idea. Besides, he thought he, himself, was getting dizzy too. Dropping his arms in defeat, Oishi Syuichiroh walked towards the bench Kikumaru had been occupying and slumped onto the space beside his doubles partner.

"Relax, Ichiroh. You're getting too tensed, nya."

Oishi couldn't help but relaxed at the worried face of his beloved. Yes, they're officially a couple now after they confessed their undying love for one another last year. And should he say, he really liked the way _his_ Eiji called him – Ichiroh.

"You never changed, did you, worry-wart?"

Hearing the all-too-familiar voice, both Oishi and Kikumaru spun to see the person that they had missed for such a long time. There, standing proudly in her normal attire, was non-other than Ryuuzaki Sumire, coach of Seigaku Junior High School Tennis Club.

"Sensei!" Both called out in unison.

If there was anything that Ryuuzaki-sensei wasn't ever prepared of, it's this – Kikumaru had practically ran towards her and hugged her tightly, tackling her to the ground in the process. A muffled 'oof' was heard among the tangle of limbs as they collided with the ground. Oishi, being the worried mother-hen as always, ran to their aid. Even though Kikumaru Eiji is a well-known acrobatic player that truly has flexible muscles he, however, possesses _no_ light weight. And Oishi knew that as a fact.

"Eiji!" Oishi called out, trying to pry Kikumaru away from the coach. "Eiji, let go. You shouldn't do that towards Ryuuzaki-sensei. She's-,"

Before Oishi could finish his sentence, however, he got tongue-tied; by the ever famous and powerful Ryuuzaki-glare. Sweating a little bit, Oishi offered an apologetic smile at his former sensei. For a while there, he had forgotten how the 'age' was a sensitive topic for Ryuuzaki-sensei. Thank god, it was only for a _while_. He didn't dare to think of what will happen to him if he had _ever_ finished his sentence.

"Sensei, you okay?" Oishi asked, trying to make his concern sounded more visible than his nervousness.

To his _slight_ disappointment and _huge_ relief, his teacher had refused his offer. Though right now, he was starting to feel a tinge of guilt for not being gentleman enough to help his coach who was seen struggling (sort of) to stand up after the huge blow she received.

"Never mind. It's not like I'm-,"

_Crack._

Silence.

"Hoi, hoi! Your bone cracked! That was one dead giveaway to your age, sensei, nya," Kikumaru chirped happily. A little bit too happily, in fact. It was a little bit too happily to be a heck lot more hazardous to his health, to be precise.

Oishi felt as though his life was shattered. There it was. The words he had dreaded coming from Kikumaru's oh, so soft and so pliable lips – _'Wait a sec, where did that came from!'_ Oishi shook his head. No, now is not the time to think of such things! _'Though it was such a turn on…hmm…No!'_ Oishi shook his head again, though a tad more vigorous this time. '_Not good, not good, not good, not good, not good…' _His Eiji's life is on the line, as so to speak! He couldn't and mustn't think of such things at this critical moment. Oh god, he's turning into a sick old pervert. Oh, what had he ever done to receive such a fate?

Meanwhile, Kikumaru and Ryuuzaki-sensei just stared at the various acts of the vice-captain in front of them. One moment, Oishi had frozen. And the next he had this one weird _dirty_ smile and a nosebleed. Oishi had, then, shook his head. Twice. Though the second one looked harder than the first and Kikumaru admitted he was worried that his lover just might lose his _real_ head. And now? Oishi was kneeling, his hand clasped together, as though he was…praying? In the middle of the snow? Okay, _that_ had made Kikumaru concerned. What if Oishi was really losing his mind? No! He must stop this insanity this instance. After all, he didn't want a crazy Oishi in his bed. Absolutely no…as interesting as that may sound…No! He didn't want Oishi getting crazy. And as Kikumaru fought the turmoil inside his head, he too, fell down on his knees and prayed to god that his lover will not be crazy. No, not ever. Well, it can wait until he found a replacement for Oishi. Then, the raven-haired can go lunatic. Though so, he doubted he'd ever love anyone else. _'So, please, god, don't let him be insane, nya.'_

Sighing inwardly, Ryuuzaki just slumped onto a nearby bench and watched the two doubles player. She was here to tell them something. But it seemed like Sakuno could do a little bit waiting for her grandmother. After all, she did disappeared last night to god-knows-where, making her precious (yes, that's what Ryuuzaki thought of herself) grandmother stayed up the night, dead worried. Revenge was never a disappointment.

--------------

"What's going on here?" Momo demanded.

He had just arrived along with Echizen at his side, Fuji and Tezuka following behind. It had seemed like the Golden Pair was praying and Ryuuzaki was slumped on a nearby bench. Echizen just shook his head, muttering the inaudible "Mada mada da ne" while Fuji just looked on, amused. Tezuka was ignoring it completely and just moved past the two to get to his former coach.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei." Tezuka muttered, bowing down politely like he would always do to the elders.

Ryuuzaki just nodded and gestured Tezuka to sit by her side. "I'm sorry, Tezuka. About your proposals last night. I said I'd think it over. Apparently, I can't join you in this trip as much as I want to. My family is having a reunion tonight. And even now, I left Sakuno to take care of her two twin baby brothers. I don't know if she survived…" A mental image of the havoc that Sakuno may be having in her household made Ryuuzaki's eyes glinted devilishly.

_'She must have been spending _too _much time with Fuji…'_ Tezuka thought, warily. _'Though she doesn't possess any grace Fuji has…_' That's right. Tezuka always thought of Fuji as the most beautiful thing ever walked on Earth. To him, everything Fuji ever did was graceful. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he swung his racket…everything. If he had known himself any better, he'd know that he's falling head over heels for the honey-haired teen. Though so, he had an image to uphold and understanding all too well of Fuji's mind game, Tezuka knew better than to surrender. Among all other prey and rival Fuji had to put up with, Tezuka was the toughest of all. Tezuka never lost a game to Fuji. No, not yet. Well, officially, no. But Tezuka didn't count in all the persuasion that Fuji had him followed. Nope. He didn't count that, alright.

"Tezuka? Tezuka!" Ryuuzaki called out, frustrated. She had been trying to get the staid teen attention for minutes now and it had seemed like the wave and the sound she made from her hands weren't working.

"Huh? Ah, sorry, sensei. I was -"

"You spaced out. That was what. It's weird though. As far as I remembered, you never dazed out like that, Tezuka. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, sensei. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, okay. Well, then, if there is no problem, I suppose I'll be going back now. God knows I want to stay longer but I have to check up on how Sakuno is doing with her twin brothers." '_Or rather, check up on Sakaki_ (5)_ or Banji. Wonder what they're doing. A game of chess and tea would be nice. Sakuno can wait with her torture…'_ Ryuuzaki couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"Oh, yes. Sure. We understand, sensei. Well, have a safe trip and send our regards to your family."

"Yes. You, too. Take care of the others, okay? Bye."

"Bye, sensei!" the others – Kikumaru and Oishi, included (Momo and Ryoma had a huge snow fight, knocking them over and causing some sense to be hit into Oishi's and Kikumaru's head) – jumped in joy as they waved goodbye towards their former coach. It sure was good to see their former coach still active and alive even after years of depart.

Suddenly remembering of the trip, Tezuka glanced at his watch. 7.55 a.m. The bus hadn't arrived yet, though. So, it was kind of alright. He was planning to get here at 7.35 a.m. and do a little exercise. But it seemed like he couldn't do so, thanks to Fuji for his so-called unsuppressed desire to watch the beauty of winter. It had been a scheme to seduce him, Tezuka was sure of that. It was torture to see Fuji jumping around and smiling happily, looking so _innocent_. He had to fight down the urge to pounce him, right there and then. Shaking off the memory and his unrestrained teenage hormonal desire, Tezuka scanned the area. Everyone was here. Well, everyone except – Inui and Kaidoh.

"You're wondering where is Inui and Kaidoh, hmm, Zuka-chan?" Fuji's sudden soft voice that lingered by his ear had caught him off guard.

Unaware to the nickname Fuji had just called him; Tezuka cocked his eyebrow and spun to look at said prodigy. "They'll be arriving soon. Inui had never been late before."

"Saa, I think he woke up early. But he had probably decided to do something _else_ after waking up…"

Right at that moment, sounds of a rushing shoes colliding with snow was heard and everyone spun to see Inui and Kaidoh running towards them. Somehow, their hair seemed to be a little bit tousled with snow and Inui's glasses were slightly askew. Not to mention, their jackets and sweaters also had snow patches on them. _'Hmm…interesting.'_ Fuji revelled to himself at the sight, all the while watching the flustered Kaidoh and the ever-calm Inui apologising. A few minutes later, the bus arrived and everyone excitedly deposited their luggage before going up the vehicle.

"My, my, Inui. You had a fun time playing with snow?" Fuji asked, smirking as everyone started boarding the rental bus.

"Leave it alone, Fuji." Was Inui's reply as he too, went up the bus, leaving Fuji to grin mischievously on his own.

This trip was going to be a heck lot of a fun. And Fuji knew it.

----------

A few notes…:

(1) Momoshiro Tokiko? She's an OC. I know Momo has a younger brother and a younger sister. But I don't know their names.

(2) If you noticed, Yuuta called Fuji, aniki and Yumiko, nee-san. Well, the two names do not go with each other but I suppose guys (some of them) use rougher calling among each other and both Syusuke and Yuuta probably _really _respected their eldest sister. Truth is, it's weird when I wrote about them together. I mean, Yuuta's a Fuji and Yumiko's a Fuji too but Syusuke gets to use Fuji. Oh, wait…I'm getting confused…

(3) No, Yumiko. You got that wrong. Yuuta knew his siblings well enough to know what they're thinking. I mean, they're just _so_ overprotective!

(4) I dunno. 18? 17? I'm not really sure of the school system. Tell me about it, anyone?

(5) Sakaki Tarou is the Hyoutei's 'Kantoku'. And Banji is Yamabuki's coach, da ne? I thought about using Hanamura Aoi-sensei of the Jyousei Syounan's coach but it will make Ryuuzaki sound…weird.

A/N: It's slightly A/U. Well…I wrote part of this at 4 in the mornin'. Didn't know what I was writing, seriously. If you ever come across some weird stuff...that's me writin' while sleeping. Sorry. I figured I want to finish this chappie up cuz I won't be around to do it, anymore. Well, anyways, Merry Christmas, everyone! I know, it's TOO advance…well, what the heck, anyway…reviews are appreciated…


	3. Travel Trouble

A/N: GOMENASAAAAAIIIII! - I'm so sorry for not updating for such a LOOOOONG time! I've been so busy with school and stuff...the stress is overwhelming. Sooner or later, I think my hair's gonna turn all white, just like Yukishiro Enishi's of RK/Samurai X. lol. o I've had had writer's block since early in the year n' I thought that even if I tried to finish this part up early, it'll be of no good simply coz I'll not write properly with writer's block and the rushing. So, I had to repair this part of the fic over and over until I was finally satisfied. But then again, I haven't written in such a long time, so, I guess I'm still not satisfied with this one. Constructive comments are like strawberries on shortcake. -

**Disclaimer : **…I've said it many times…I don't own PoT. So, don't sue.

"…" – Normal talking

"…" – _On the phone, online, or things that is not normal. Well, you'll get what I mean._

'…' – _Thoughts_

**I Think I'm In Love**

**Part 3 – Travel Trouble**

Yuzawa is a region situated on the higher grounds where you can find nearby mountains, running rivers, green forests and such. And during winter seasons, it meant one thing – skiing. And with a team called Seigaku? To invite them to such a place would mean spelling one word – D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R.

"Mama…look! A bus that sells ski board!"

Excitedly, the 3-year-old kid pressed his nose onto the windscreen of the silver Honda Accord car, trying to get a better view of the bus moving next to the car he's in. All this while, he had been looking forward to this Yuzawa trip because he had heard lots of amazing stories about it. Who would've thought that he'd be able to see a moving skiing equipment shop?

Eyes suddenly widened in surprise, the boy pointed to one part of the bus and looked at his mother, "I want that blue board with the teddy bear picture on it!"  
A girl, much bigger and older-looking – perhaps the elder sister of the little boy – just whacked the boy's head. "That's not a moving ski-board shop, stupid. Can't you see the moving people in it?"  
"That's not people –" his voice, however, was cut off by a sudden shout coming from the bus.

"_Ouch! Baka Momo! Get that stupid box out of my face!"_  
"_Shut up, stupid mamushi! Don't you dare touch the box!"_  
"_Hoi, hoi! Ochibi, nya! Your ski board keeps poking into my stomach!"_

The young boy looked at his sister, his mouth agape. The girl just smirked contently as she moved in to hit her brother in the head…again. Though this time, it had a purpose – to shut the opened big mouth.

"See? Didn't I tell you?" she said smugly, pleased that she had noticed the unnoticeable.  
"Yeah…but you didn't say that they are the scary _shopkeepers_. WAAA! I want that ski board! Ski board!"  
Shaking her head in annoyance, the girl gave another smack on her brother's head. "Shut up! You wanna get whacked?"  
"Ouch…you just whacked me," the boy pouted, his hand massaging the place where his sister had strike him.

The girl just sighed. It seemed like she's going to be stuck with her blockhead of a brother for the rest of her lifetime. Well, at least, she had someone to whack _every single day _of her life.

------------

Meanwhile, on the particular bus where everyone was cramped in like sardines…

"Ouch! Baka Momo! Get that stupid box out of my face!" Kaidoh shouted, his hands moved in to push away the box that had been hitting his face continuously.

He knew sitting behind Momo meant throwing himself in hell but this was too much and it pissed him off. Well, who wouldn't be if there's an unknown _heavy_ box that keeps hitting you in the face whenever it had a chance? Seriously, he had lost count of how many times the box had hit his face after he went over 30.

"Shut up, stupid mamushi! Don't you dare touch the box!" Momo retaliated, swinging his arm to the back, trying to swat away Kaidoh's hand.  
"Hoi, hoi, Ochibi! Your ski board keeps poking into my stomach, nya!" Eiji complained as he struggled to push away the red ski board.  
"zzzz…." Was all the reply he get.

While Oishi, being a worry-wart as he always is, just looked on worriedly at his lover's catastrophic hyper attitude. No matter how many times he advised the red-head to sit down, the latter would refuse, insisting that he wanted to fix the position of Ryoma's ski board because it seemed to prod him all the time. Well, advising wasn't the only thing Oishi did. In fact, he had offered to switch place with Kikumaru before, but Kikumaru declined, saying he wouldn't want Oishi getting poked instead. Oishi had then, thought of letting Kikumaru sit on his lap. Too bad, though. He had to abandon the idea before he chanced of voicing it out. Well, mostly because even the mere thought of the suggestion had caused him some…breathing difficulties. He didn't even want to think what might happen if he actually carried out the plan. Luckily, nobody noticed him going red all over the thought and Oishi thanked the heaven above for that.

A small exasperated sigh from his doubles partner caused Oishi to snap out of his reverie. Kikumaru, it seemed, was having a really hard time to make Ryoma's ski board budge, let alone move it to fix its position. Oishi was about to stand up to help his lover when he noticed the dangerously dangling bag.

"Eiji! Bag-!"

Before Oishi get to finish his sentence, however, the bag had fallen over and in the nick of time, Oishi did the only thing that crossed his brain – he pushed Eiji away and took the blow himself.

BANG!

"Ichiroh!"  
"Ouch…"Oishi complained as he felt pain from his back at the sudden fall.

It's not like he _ever_ minded saving his partner-for-life. Besides, it was just _one_ bag, right? Well, unfortunately for Oishi, as he was about to recover from the _only-one-bag_-blow, other bags had chosen that moment to join their one friend – on top of Oishi, that is.

BANG! CRASH! GEDEGANG!

Silence.

"Ichiroh! Wai! I can't find Ichiroh! He's missing under the pile of bags, nya!" Kikumaru shrieked as he frantically searched for his boyfriend among the mountain of luggage.

Seeing his best friend in near break down, Fuji was the first to come to Kikumaru's aid. He was glad that Tezuka joined in too because he was the reason why he was partially reluctant to leave his spot at first. But now that Tezuka's here, he wouldn't have to regret anything. Kikumaru, on the other hand, was so desperate to rescue his beloved that he tossed away all the bags that he could pick, uncaring where ever they might land. The series of unfortunate events just kept going as one of the bags Kikumaru threw away hit Inui's face – hard.

BANG!

And then another.

BANG!

And… another one.

BANG!

"Kikumaru Eiji!"

Kaidoh, who had been struggling to push the unknown box towards Momo, froze at the sudden ominous aura. Inui had somehow stood up and his face was crimson with anger.

"You're so going to get it!" Inui half-shouted.

Anxious to remedy the situation, Kaidoh, too, stood up and tried his best to pull his seat-mate down back onto his place. But his attempts went down the drain as he only managed to let himself clung onto the other spiky haired teen's front shirt with his right knee trying to hold off Momo's unknown box from moving. Kaidoh frowned. It was rare to see Inui seething as it had only happened a few times under several occasions. And the last time Kaidoh recalled Inui was this mad was when… As in on cue, Kaidoh felt his ears went scarlet and a sweeping wave of heat washed over him. 'The last time it happened was when he said he was imagining me with him and then the cat that I gave him, Junno, had abruptly scratched him…' Kaidoh's thoughts halted. 'Can it be…?'

Without a second thought, a hand flew and hit Inui on his chest – repeatedly.  
"Haru, stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
Inui looked down at Kaidoh, sudden confusion clearly written all over his face. "Kaoru, wha-?"  
"Didn't I tell you NOT to do THAT in public!"  
"Do? Do what?"  
"To…THINK! To…IMAGINE! To…ARGH! ME!" Kaidoh hissed, keeping his voice low enough but laced with evident anger. His mind racing to search for the appropriate words to describe what he meant without making them clear for others to know.

At that moment, Momo, who was annoyed to see Kaidoh's knee was at his box, simply pushed Kaidoh's knee away, causing Kaidoh to lose balance. And despite his effort to steady himself, Kaidoh fell into Inui's swift outstretched arm.

"Oi, stupid mamushi! Don't you dare touch the box! And move your hand away from my face, damn it!" Momo barked, his hands striving to pry away Kaidoh's palm which had somehow found itself on Momo's face while Kaidoh was attempting to stabilize his body.  
"Momo, you bastard! YOU take care of the box! It's freaking infuriating that it hits me all the time!" Kaidoh snapped out quickly, unaware of the position he's in due to his uncontrollable anger towards the power shot player.  
"Well, that's not my fault! Just because the box loves to hit you, you can't blame - !" Momo's word was abruptly cut off as a screech filled the bus.  
"IIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Well, no doubt it was Kikumaru.

"What the hell was that?" Ryoma asked groggily as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. The screeching was so loud and annoying that it woke him up.  
"I can't believe it! Since when Kikumaru-senpai learned to SHRIEK?" Momo said, his eyes wide in horror and his ears, well, just like anyone else's – close and secured by the trusty hands.

While everyone seemed to flinch and trying their best to block out the infuriating screaming that had a 200 possibility (added by another 200 because nothing could ever wake Ryoma that instant) of haunting their sleep, Oishi seemed like he was…

High?

"Ah…the lights…such a voice…my angel must have been calling me…"Oishi murmured, his eyes half-lidded.  
"Ichiroh! I found you! Open your eyes, nya!" Kikumaru said as he shook Oishi's shoulder.  
Oblivious to what Kikumaru had said, Oishi unconsciously continued his series of weird mumblings in happy sighs."Lights…hah…beautiful red…octopus…"

Panic crept in Kikumaru's throat as he looked at his other half's antics. 'Could it be that Ichiroh has-,'

"Ansemia?"  
"It's amnesia, stupid Momo."Kaidoh muttered under his breath.  
"Ichiroh! It's Eiji! WAKE UP, DAMMIT, NYA!" Visibly frustrated with the non-responsive Oishi, Kikumaru shook him harder, using all the strength he had.  
"Eiieieieieieieiieiejijijijijijijijijiji?"  
"Ah…Eiji, I think you're going too…overboard there." Fuji stated out.  
"Yeah. You're going to kill -," Momo was about to finish his sentence when the bus came to a sudden break, causing everyone to be thrown backwards with a great momentum.

Fuji, however, took this as an opportunity and grabbed onto Tezuka as an anchor, resulting in both of them tumbling down onto one of the seats, with Tezuka being on top of Fuji. Tezuka, who had first realized of their _compromising_ position, quickly stood up and walked off to one of the windows on the opposite side, pretending to check up what caused the sudden halt as an attempt to cover away the flush that crept into his face at the dirty thoughts that corrupted his mind. But being the sharp Fuji Syusuke, it could be said that the blush had not quite escaped from his scrutiny._ 'Ah, how cute. Zuka-chan's blushing.'_ Fuji grinned at the thought as he, too, stood up and crossed over to where Tezuka was standing.

"Ah, minna. It seemed like we've arrived." Fuji announced simply, the naughty grin still in view.  
"Ouch-shi." Momo muttered, finishing his incomplete words.

It seemed like they had stopped in front of a very big cabin. It was so big that from afar, people could've easily mistaken it for a mansion. Tezuka was quick to give orders to the others and despite the multiple hectic blows in the bus, they hurried off to get out of the bus and retrieve their respective luggages to be gathered outside the cabin. Pulling out his wallet and making sure the contents was enough, Tezuka was about to go meet the bus driver when he suddenly noticed Fuji was following him.

"Fuji, what are you doing? Lead the others into the cabin, quick, before they die of freezing," Tezuka said, nonchalantly, his feet still moving towards the bus driver's door.  
Fuji just chuckled. Tezuka can be so humorous at times. "I'm just making sure my _boyfriend's_ okay. Besides, we have to wait for the captain's order before doing anything, na, buchou?"

Tezuka just ignored the reply and stepped forward towards the bus driver.

"Thank you, sir. Here's your bill."  
"Ah…GREATO! YOU ARE WELCOM-MU! I'M GOING, GONE, GO! FREEZING!"

Shutting the driver's door, the engine was started immediately and soon, the bus disappeared from sight, fleeing at an almost incredible speed. The rest, who had been watching from far away, just blanched at the sight as a similar image of a certain someone popped into their minds.

"Hmm…wonder if he's related to Taka-san…" Fuji said thoughtfully.  
Tezuka just nodded warily. "Ah…"  
"Well, let's not waste any time, shall we?"

The smile that Fuji flashed was so captivating that it took only seconds to melt Tezuka's heart. But then again, he's Tezuka Kunimitsu. He's supposed to be able to control everything with his poker face and emotionless-ness, right? Wrong again. As they walked towards the cabin and the rest of the crew, Tezuka felt his heart skipped a beat when he noticed a particular sign in front of the cabin. _'Great. Just another precise reason why I shouldn't have agreed to come here…'_

Right there, on the sign, written in neat romaji lettering was…_Fuji's residence- Rightfully owned by Fuji Syusuke._

----------

"Please, make yourself at home," Fuji smiled as he looked over at his team-mates, who were too busy awe-ing everywhere.  
"Wow, this is so great, Fuji, nya! Hoi, hoi, you never told me your father gave this cabin to you!" Eiji exclaimed.  
"Eiji…" Oishi groaned. "Put me down, please…"  
"But, Ichiroh, nya! You were hurt in the bus!"  
"Yes, yes, I know. But I can move on my own…"Oishi stated, all the while trying to pry his arm away from around his lover's neck.

Kikumaru seemed persistence though, and wasn't about to give up easily. It was a part of him that rarely came out - except when it came to Oishi's well being. He was glad for it, yes, but now's not the right time for that. Oishi sighed again, though this time a smile managed to slowly spread itself onto his face.

"Oh, alright. If you don't want to let go…" Kikumaru was nodding vehemently at this, making Oishi felt like he wanted to laugh at his partner's cuteness. "Eiji, you have to stop dragging me wherever you want to check and explore."

At that moment, Kikumaru paused and looked around him. The only thing that registered itself in his mind was –

_Location:_

_Them – kitchen._

_Others – Living Room._

A blush crept into his face when he realized that they were, in fact, _very_ far away from the others.

"Oh, sorry, Ichiroh, nya…"

Oishi just laughed and moved in to give his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Never mind, Eiji…never mind. Well… shall we?"

Kikumaru nodded. Finally cheering up, Kikumaru, pulling Oishi along, made his way towards where the others were gathering.

"Ah, Eiji, Oishi. How did you find the house?" Fuji asked, that smile of his was never once on recess.  
Eiji blushed. "Wai, Fuji's cruel, nya! I haven't explored _everything_!"

Oishi blanched. Everything? He was considered lucky to have just reached the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, Fuji-senpai! Can we go to our rooms now?" Momo suddenly perked up, causing the sleeping boy on his lap to wake up and fell unceremoniously on the floor.  
"Ouch! Takeshi-senpai! Watch it." Ryoma stated, a little bit warningly.  
"Ah, sorry, sorry."

The golden-eyed-but-still-short kid just nodded heedlessly and moved to sit beside his favourite senpai, a certain bespectacled teen named Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Buchou, can I sit here?"he asked, totally oblivious to the glaring he received from a particular prodigy not faraway from his place.

Tezuka, who looked like he had just snapped out from his reverie, just nodded absent-mindedly. Truthfully saying, he hadn't heard a single word Ryoma had uttered. His mind was too occupied by a precise sexy individual standing nearby the coffee table. Tezuka shook his head at the thought. _'Sexy? Oh my god, what was I thinking?'_ Meanwhile, Fuji's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. _'That stupid brat…how dare he sits so close to Zuka-chan!'_

"Ah, Ryoma, don't sit there. There's a crack below that spot. It's dangerous," Fuji stated, his smile this time, was full of malice.  
Ryoma just looked at Fuji blankly and instead of moving away, he shifted nearer towards Tezuka. "Is this okay?"

Fuji's eyes suddenly snapped open at that. _'Uh oh…this is not good. This is not good at all…'_ Momo thought. Noticing that gleaming look in Fuji's eyes, Momo hurriedly did what was the only thing in his mind – he pulled Ryoma and brought him to sit on his lap.

"Uh, sh-shall we start, Fuji-senpai?" Momo articulated, his voice a little bit shaky due to nervousness.

Fuji's normal expression started taking place and Momo sighed in relieve at that. _'Phew. That was close…'_

Ryoma, who totally had no idea what was happening, just yawned and leaned onto Momo. He was getting sleepy. Usually at this season he would've just slept all day. Just like the bears.

At the same time, envy was clouding one's mind and unconsciously, his hand had crept around his lover's waist and pulled him closer so that their body was secured together. Kaidoh flinched at this and immediately turned into his resistance mode. He had, however, in that mode, jabbed Inui at the stomach.

"Pssh! Haru!" he hissed.

Nursing his injured stomach, Inui just grinned apologetically at Kaidoh.

"Urgh…Sorry…Can't help it."  
"Inui. Kaidoh."  
"Yes?" Both had said in unison, causing Fuji's grin to broaden a little bit. Kaidoh had, somehow, noticed the mischievous glint in Fuji's eyes and he looked down at that, his face turned crimson, similar to the red sweater Inui was wearing.

"I guess, since everybody's here, mentally, emotionally and PHYSICALLY…" Fuji continued, ignoring the cough from a certain raven haired vice-captain. "I've done a little bit drawing here and there and the rooms are…"

------------


	4. Miserably Happy

A/N: OHISASHIBURI!!! - Been SOOOOOOOOOOOOO long since I've updated. Really, I had to sit for so many exams this year since we're still in the 'guinea pig' stage. Maa, it's not like I don't like their test anyway. It's just that I have to keep revising and read my Biology & Physics books instead of continuing my long abandon fanfic. Well, this one focuses on MomoRyo. Why? Coz my friend had asked for it. And also coz I felt like doing them, too. - Please spare me. I haven't really gotten over the writer's block yet, so, this is another attempt to get me back to my best writing style. Do give constructive comments and maybe I'll give you a cookie!! -

**Disclaimer : **Nope. I've checked every single thing I have and I found out that I still don't own PoT.

"…" – Normal talking

"…" – _On the phone, online, or things that is not normal. Well, you'll get what I mean._

'…' – _Thoughts_

**I Think I'm In Love**

**Part 4 – Miserably Happy**

"Oi! I want that bed!"

Ryoma just frowned at the sudden loud bang of the door. He sat up and studied the supposedly-roommate-cum-intruder.

"Finder's keepers. I've gotten this bed first. Besides, Takeshi-senpai…" Ryoma cocked his head to the left and asked, "Where did you go just now?"

Momo flinched at that. _'Uh…no. I can't have him knowing about that…'_ "It's nothing of your business."

"Oh."

Momo froze. Was it disappointment and pain that he saw flashing past the young teen's feature just now? Ryoma just let out a sigh and was about to go back to sleep when Momo pounced on him without warning.

"I want that bed."

"Oi…get off me, Takeshi-sen- Ah! Stop doing that! It tickles. Hey! Where's that hand going to?!"

Momo just laughed. Ryoma had really changed after a few years. He wasn't as cold as he used to be. He had somehow opened up a little bit at people who are close to him. Well, not to consider himself as close, but he HAD been with the brat since he entered their school. By the time Momo stopped his assault, Ryoma was practically out of breath, laughing and sighing in relief at the same time. A soft smile crept up his face as Momo studied his junior carefully. He sure looked like he had matured a little bit but the boyish features were still visible on him. His eyes – that round, golden eyes of his - were still as mesmerizing as they were the first day he met Ryoma. His sea-green hair was kept longer, forming a v-shape as it extends to his shoulder.

"Hey, Takeshi-senpai! What are you looking at?" Ryoma asked, his face flushing to shades of pink due to breathless and also at the thought of Momo checking him out.

Perhaps he was cold and a little bit too secretive over his feelings but deep down Ryoma knew – he liked his senpai. A _heck_ lot. But being himself, Ryoma couldn't express his feelings. He was afraid of rejection – afraid that he would be denied of the joy that had enlightened his once dark, lonely life. He didn't want to risk losing Momo's smile just for a dim hope. _'No way.'_ He had thought to himself and he had made that decision a long time ago - ever since his freshman year of junior high. He'd keep his feelings restrained. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much he longed for Momo, he'd try all his best to make them invisible – just pretend they never existed and live life normally. At first, he thought it'd be easy. After all, he is the 'King of Coldness'. Well, 'Prince', since Tezuka deserved it much more than he does. But then, with Momo loving to close the gaps between them, he found it…difficult to control himself. There wasn't such a thing as 'calm' in situations where Momo was in close proximity with him. Especially like this one.

Momo grinned at the tinge of pink that coloured Ryoma's supple cheek. Bending down to the crook of Ryoma's neck, Momo breathed slowly to Ryoma's ear letting his whisper linger like an unforgettable scent.

"Beautiful…"

------------------

Kikumaru was, surprisingly, the first to wake up the next day. He didn't knew whether it was the loud sound of the windows clashing or the coldness surrounding the room that awoken him. All he knew was, he felt cold, empty and lonely. His eyes started scanning the room, taking small bits by bits into his slowly re-functioning brain. _'Weird though, nya…'_ Kikumaru thought, as he stood up from his bed. _'I remembered putting my luggage near the door. But how come it's beside Ichirou's-,'_ At the mention of the name, Kikumaru paused, a small smile started etching itself onto his youthful face._ 'I bet Ichirou did all the pack-out part while I slept the whole night off, nya…'_ He didn't mean to slack off, really, but he had been so tired that he couldn't move a limb.

---flashback---

"The room with the picture of a cat…" Oishi murmured as he looked from doors to doors, searching the hanging depiction of the said animal.

"Ichirou, nya…I'm tired and sleepy…" Kikumaru whined, his right hand trying to rub away the drowsiness while his left hand continued to pull his luggage along.

"A little bit more, Eiji, and we'll be there. Just hold on – Ah! Found it!" exclaimed Oishi happily, his hands hurriedly fumbling to use the key that Fuji had handed to him earlier to open the room. "See, we are –,"

Oishi spun to face his partner only to be greeted by Kikumaru falling into his arms, his pink lips barely manage to reach Oishi's, creating a ghastly effect as it cut through the small air space between their lips.

"Eiji! Eiji! What's wrong?! Are you alright?" Oishi asked, his voice full of panic and concern.

"Ichirou! Sleepy, nya" And with that, Kikumaru dozed off, his breath beginning to come out in slow rhythm.

Oishi sighed at the angelic sight of his partner. _'Makes me figure who was the bloody sick one who got buried under the terror mountain of luggage in the bus just now…' _Chortling at the thought, Oishi proceeded to bring his fallen lover to the bed near the cupboard. After settling Kikumaru down in the bed, a routine which included a kiss on the cheek, a soft pat on the hair and the cover-up-with-blanket, Oishi examined the messed up room.

"Well, now. A bit cleaning won't hurt…" Oishi said to himself, albeit smirking as he proceeded to execute his plan.

---end of flashback---

A loud rattling of the window snapped Kikumaru out of his reverie. He frowned a little bit at the source of the disturbance as a sudden cold gust of wind enveloped him, reminding him of the icy winter.

"Ichirou forgot to shut the window, nya," he muttered slowly under his breath, his arms reaching to shut the window.

'_Now that I mentioned it…where the heck is Ichirou, nya?'_ He wasn't in his bed, which seemed yet to be untouched. And certainly Oishi wasn't in Kikumaru's bed, which pretty much explained why the latter felt lonely while waking up in the first place. So, where was Oishi? He couldn't be up and about, could he? It was only 7 o'clock. Putting on his favourite blue sweater which had lots of small teddy bears stitched on it, Kikumaru went to search for his beloved.

The first place he checked was the attic. If he was to search for Oishi, then it's appropriate to start from the most top one, right? Well, at least, he thought it was.

"Ichirou, nya? You here?"

No answer.

"Nope."

In his quest to search for Oishi, Kikumaru had opened up almost all doors he could find in the huge mansion. From Inui's and Kaidoh's VERY private room (in which he had to shut his eyes and muttered "I didn't see that, I really didn't see that!!" all the way to the next room) to the messy storage room where he got his whole face covered up in dust. And still, no sign of his Ichirou. To be truthful, he was worried. _Very _worried.

'_What if he went outside in the storm? What if the wolves got to him? What if there are werewolves?'_ Even the slight thought of it had already caused a shiver to run down his spine. Let alone _imagine_ it. Kikumaru shivered.

"Werewolves?! Honestly, I think you read too many Harry Potter books."

Hearing a sudden voice sounding behind him really caused Kikumaru to nearly jump out of his guts. Well, scrape that. He _actually_ jumped a few centimetres. And really, did he just say his thoughts out loud?

"What are you doing up so early, Kikumaru-senpai? And what's the praying stance for? You're suddenly getting religious?"

"Oy, Momo! Don't give your senpai scares early in the morning, nya! I'm going to sue you if I ever got heart attack," Kikumaru mumbled the last part in slight annoyance.

He was partially glad, however, that he succeeded in controlling himself from making a back flip out of being frightened by a junior. He could almost envisage a non-stop-laughing Momo at the back of his mind. No way in heaven, hell or Earth in that matter, for anything such as that to happen in his entire life and even death. He is never going to let Momo take advantage of him. Not ever.

Momo just snickered as he grabbed a can of soda from the fridge. He couldn't help but stopped to frown a little bit at the box that he had placed in there not so long ago. Just looking at it made his heart ached slightly so he quickly slammed the fridge door shut. Even though he knew it full well that there was nothing he could do early in the morning, Momo refused to go back to back to his room. So, he just walked towards where Kikumaru was kneeling – the living room - unaware that the latter had been calling his name.

"Momo, nya!" Kikumaru pouted.

"Ah! Sorry, Kiku-senpai. Got occupied a little bit over there. What is it?"

"Do you happen to see Ichirou anywhere, nya?"

"Oishi-senpai?"

The veins in his temple throbbed so hard that Momo could almost _hear_ the sound of its annoyance vibrating against his eardrums. Raising one finger, Momo pointed to the couch _exactly_ beside Kikumaru.

"Uh, senpai? Who is that on the couch, then?" Momo said, his voice faintly trembling in vexation.

"_Oh_."

It took him not even seconds to allocate where his so-called-missing senpai was. Really, he didn't even have to turn his head that much. Of course, why should he, when the person he had been searching for was right in front of him?! Momo slumped himself onto one of the couch as his hand tugged on the can opener. He sighed in exasperation. So far, the day wasn't going his way. And what's up with Lady Luck, anyway? Is she having a grudge against him or something? He really felt he didn't deserve this. Maybe he should have considered staying at home instead. Now that he thought of it, why didn't he take the decision in the first place?

Momo spun in time to see Kikumaru wrapping the sleeping figure of Oishi with a blanket and giving the vice-captain a peck on the cheek. Momo grunted irritably. It wasn't like he had anything against the golden pair or anything. It was just that…he felt extremely aggravated at the moment that even the mere sight of anything pissed him off. He suddenly felt a hand tapping gently on his shoulder and he looked up to be greeted by a happy, smiling face of his red-headed senpai.

"Let's go to the kitchen. I want to make breakfast."

Momo's eyes lit a little bit at the word 'breakfast' but when the whole statement sunk in, he cocked his eyebrow.

"Make?"

"Oh? You're looking down on me, nya? Hey, my sister taught me a lot, you know. Wait until you see my talent, nya. I'll have you asking for a third serving."

"Well, I am usually hungry in the morning so a third sounds normal to me. Wanna bet on the sixth?" Momo smirked.

"And how do I know that you're not lying?"

"But, of course, if your food tastes bad, I would barely survive half of the food. Maybe not even a _quarter_."

Kikumaru could feel his vein popping at the challenge. "Well, you're on!"

Momo grinned as both made their way into the bar designed kitchen. He took a seat on one of the seats near the counter, watching his senpai swiftly getting to work. He looked at the clock by the stairs. It read 8.30 a.m.

"Na, Momo, nya…"

"Hm?"

"What's up with the bruise?"

Momo's hand moved hastily towards his bruised left eye as if on instinct. He almost forgot about it. But now that Kikumaru mentioned it, he suddenly felt like the pain had re-surfaced itself.

"It was nothing, actually." Momo tried to beam his way out but instead, he was faced with a sombre looking Kikumaru. Kikumaru _never_ looked sombre. It seemed like he was really serious.

"Well, I guess, if you don't want to tell me, then…" Kikumaru sighed as looked away from Momo and back towards the pan of frying sausages. "No breakfast for you then, nya. Hmph."

Momo's jaw nearly dropped. _'WHAT?!'_ No breakfast? No way! Breakfast is the most vital meal in his life. No breakfast meant no life! There's no way he was going to live the rest of the miserable day off without breakfast just because of a stupid bruise!

"WHAT?! But Kikumaru-senpai! That's not fair! I can't -!"

"Good morning."

Momo's words were cut off as a figure walked down the stairs, yawning as he greeted them.

"Good morning, Ryoma, nya."

Ryoma nodded, his hands trying to rub away the sleepiness from his closed golden eyes. Momo just glared at the approaching figure. Grabbing his can of soda, Momo hurriedly took the moment to stand up and left with a dissatisfying look.

"On second thought, maybe I should have no breakfast." he muttered darkly as he rushed up the stairs.

"Oi, Momo, nya!" Kikumaru called out to the running boy, his voice full of concern. He turned to look at Ryoma. "What was that about?"

"I don't know. Momoshiro-senpai was being stupid." Ryoma said, his voice was slightly louder and Kikumaru thought it sounded purposely.

"Hoi, nya. Did you get into a fight?" Kikumaru asked as he proceeded to make coffee. His eyes were still trained onto the green haired youth. Ryoma was calling Momo by his full last name so it must have been something serious.

"We…well, he did something yesterday. And I sort of…punched him."

"That's all?"

Ryoma looked up disbelievingly. "That's all? Well, I hope it was but he was damn pissed over it!"

"But I think you went overboard too, Ryoma. I think you punched him too hard. That's a nasty bruise over there."

Ryoma whirled around to see Fuji and Tezuka walking towards them, Fuji in front.

"I saw him on the way down. He was running towards his room, I think." Fuji said, his head nodding silent greeting towards Kikumaru, who, nodded back in return.

"Talk to him, Echizen." Tezuka said simply as he took the cup of coffee that Kikumaru had served on the counter.

Ryoma just stared down at his feet. He was starting to feel guilty at it but he really believed that it wasn't his fault. Like Kikumaru said, it was just _that._ There wasn't any need to get pissed off like Momo did. Fuji grinned softly as he bent to whisper in Ryoma's ear.

"Momo really likes you, you know."

_That _had really got his attention. Ryoma eyes widened a little bit. Really? Momo _liked_ him? Him? Seeing the hesitating look in Ryoma's eyes, Fuji just beamed and nodded.

"Go for him, Ryoma." Fuji whispered, his head motioning towards the stairs.

Ryoma didn't need being told twice. He nodded to Fuji in return and hurried off to his and Momo's room. Ignoring the malicious glint in Fuji's eyes, Tezuka just sighed into his coffee.

"What did you say to him, Fuji? Another bribery?"

Fuji pouted. "What are you saying, Zuka-chan? I didn't say anything bad, really."

Tezuka just raised an eyebrow, trying to be as calm as possible towards the overly-cute-but-dangerous-self-control-threatening-pout of Fuji's. He really should run away before his arms could move to pounce onto the sexy brown haired prodigy right here and now.

"I'm going to get the newspapers." He muttered and left.

Fuji just beamed. Well, strike one. His _only_ and the most dangerous opponent was finally out of the game. Now, he can have Tezuka all by himself while Momo and Ryoma can busy themselves with each other.

"Oh, and Tezuka? We're on top of a mountain. We don't get newspapers."

Fuji's smile broadened at the sudden change of look from Tezuka. Needless to say, it was absolutely priceless.

'_Strike two.'_

-----------------

"Momo! Open up! Open the door this instant!" Ryoma shouted as he banged on the door.

He had been banging on the door for like, 10 minutes now, but Momo still won't open up the door. And what the heck was the senior doing in there? It's not like Ryoma was acting busybody or anything but well, whatever it was Momo should at least retort something. But throughout the 10-minutes-outrageous-shouts session, Ryoma didn't hear anything from inside the room. Not a sigh, not a retort, not even a whisper. Personally, he didn't care if Momo shouted for him to go away or shout taunts or even hateful words. Heck, he won't even care if Momo shouted dirty curses. He just want the senior to at least _say_ something, damn it.

He didn't like the feeling of having heard his heart beating this fast. He was foreign to this feeling, yes, but he knew what it was. He was freaking panic and worried. He was worried about Momo. Too worried that he felt he was going to cry.

And he did.

"Momo, you stupid bastard, open the door, damn it!" Ryoma hollered, his hand clenched tight against the wooden door.

All of a sudden, the door swung open and in the midst of his tears-blurred eyes, Ryoma felt someone tugged him into the room, shut the door and he was then encircled by strong arms. The next thing he knew, he found out that he had buried his face into that someone's chest, his body racking with sobs and he cried more. He never remembered crying all his life. Ever since he was a kid, he had been always cold. He never cried when his stuff got stolen. He never cried when Karupin died a few years back. And not even when Ryoga left him and runaway from home. In all those tough time, Ryoma was alone but he never cried. And yet, now he was crying his heart out just because he was _worried_ over a jerk.

"Momo, stupid, stupid!"Ryoma sobbed.

Momo was starting to feel sorry for making Ryoma cry. He hugged the lithe body closer and brought them towards his bed.

"Takeshi-sen-mph?"

Ryoma's word was cut off as a pair of lips suddenly descended on his, muffling away any sort of sound he made. It was sudden but it wasn't forceful either. The kiss was soft and gentle, as if the gesture itself was confessing the feelings stored in its initiator. Ryoma's eyes widened a little bit at the abruptness of the kiss but he soon relaxed and did the only thing that he could do. And the only thing that he had always wanted to do.

He kissed back.

However, neither could live without oxygen and no matter how much he was enjoying the heavenly feeling of Momo kissing him, Ryoma reminded himself that he sure didn't want to die of kissing suffocation. So, he tugged at Momo's black shirt and pushed at Momo's chest slowly. Momo noticed the signal Ryoma was sending him but he really didn't feel like stopping now. Slightly reluctant, Momo nonetheless, left Ryoma's lips, only to continue his actions down south, leaving trails of kisses on Ryoma's jaw all the way to his neck. Ryoma, who was struggling to inhale oxygen, gasped at the feeling of wet, hot tongue against his skin. He could feel Momo's hand creeping under his blue pajamas, gently rubbing soft circles behind his back.

"Senpai-," Ryoma started but gasped when he felt a hand caressing his chest, a weird tingling sensation playing in his stomach.

"Takeshi. No 'senpai's, Ryoma. Takeshi."

Momo couldn't help but grin when he saw the red that coloured his junior's cheeks. _'Oh, how cute…He's blushing.'_

"Takeshi, st-ah-stop. Pl-please."

Hearing Ryoma's plead, Momo abruptly stopped his ministrations and he sat up, his eyes looking deep into Ryoma's. Ryoma, too, sat up, and with an arm outstretched, he went to move into Momo's laps, his outstretched hand touching gently at the bruise mark on Momo's left eye. Momo twitched but Ryoma's other hand was quick to held on the spiky-haired-kid's shoulder, instinctively hugging the older boy.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Ryoma asked soothingly, his voice sounded faintly cracking.

He felt like crying again. Gods, why was he so emotional when it comes to Momo?

"Ryoma…"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was…I just felt upset when you, you know, joked about the 'beautiful' thing…I like you. I had always liked you. That's why, I…That's why…"

"Shh…Ryoma, it's okay." Momo murmured, gathering the crying teenager in his arms.

He was a little bit at lost. All this while, he had never seen Ryoma cried before. And then all of a sudden, today, this day, he had seen the cold kid shed tears _twice. _TWICE! All because of him. It was his fault that Ryoma cried. He was the guilty one, so, he was the one who should say sorry, not his beloved Ryoma. Right? Using his right hand, Momo tilted Ryoma's chin so that the younger youth was looking at him. He smiled softly as he bent down to kiss Ryoma's cheeks, kissing all the tears away.

"Ryoma…it's okay, now. Stop crying, okay?" Momo whispered to Ryoma's ears, his lips licking the earlobe.

"Mo- Takeshi…"

"Look, I'm sorry, too. Sorry for being a jerk. I guess I was overly pissed over such a small matter," Momo admitted, his eyes down cast.

"But, hey. At least, you are MY jerk."

Momo promptly looked up at the statement and caught sight of the prettiest smile he had ever seen in his life. Even though it had been just one night, he felt like he hadn't seen it for such a long time. He really really missed that smile.

"Hey, why don't we continue where we left from, hmm?"Momo sneered, his voice sounded husky.

"Pervert." Ryoma retorted playfully, a wide grin breaking up.

Suddenly…

GROWL!

Momo froze. He recognised that sound. It was…

GROWL!

His growling stomach! Before he could react, however, Ryoma had laughed first, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, I guess we should go down first for breakfast, eh? I'm starving, too."

"But I thought I already have it served…_here_?" a malicious glint retuened to Momo's eyes as he studied the sexy, dishevelled, after-kissing look of Ryoma, his tongue licking his lips.

"I'm not your breakfast, pervert." Ryoma said teasingly as he bent forward to whisper in Momo's ears. "But if you act like a nice boy during breakfast, I just might give you some desert…"

With that, Ryoma left the room, turning back for a moment only to give Momo a sly grin before walking off, the door closed shut behind him._'Oh, great. I had always _loved_ deserts.'_ Smirking at the thought, Momo quickly stood up from his bed and went ahead to catch up with his newly-official-lover.

----------

a/n: Seriously, I think there's too many of these author notes in this one, do you think? Well, forgive me for that. Anyway, review please!! Oh, and if anyone is wondering about the sleeping Oishi, it will be explained in later chapter! Otanoshimi kudasai!!! So, before you do that, don't forget to review, alright?


End file.
